


電競 森林系列《東邊的森林，西邊的森林》

by RRRRrq



Series: 快樂森林與毛茸茸夥伴們 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 這個系列文沒有所謂邏輯，只有毛茸茸，治癒才是本文中心主旨！毛茸茸即是正義！！不接受反駁！！！





	電競 森林系列《東邊的森林，西邊的森林》

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

01

韓倉鼠是一隻毛髮特別蓬鬆，特別柔軟，特別活潑的倉鼠。很愛跑圈，愛運動，但怎麼運動其實看起來還是小小一隻的，很小一隻。

韓倉鼠跟哥哥們住在一起，金大熊，李水豚，蔣浣熊，宋鸚鵡。

家裡最小隻的就是韓倉鼠，但最受寵的也是韓倉鼠，比如金大熊普通不輕易跟動物們親近，但是韓倉鼠晚上要是想跟金大熊一起擠著睡，金大熊還是會點頭說好。

宋鸚鵡最愛繞著韓倉鼠嚷嚷，看起來都是韓倉鼠被欺負，其實他也只敢嚷嚷，論欺負，都是韓倉鼠拿種子往宋鸚鵡頭上砸的。

宋鸚鵡被砸了，也只會瞪大眼睛喊一聲：嘎！！！！！

就沒下文了。

 

02

韓倉鼠雖然小，但是很勇敢，雖然蔣浣熊都會幫大家準備好吃的，但韓倉鼠還是覺得不可以總是讓蔣浣熊照顧著(雖然很爽)，所以韓倉鼠時常自己跑出去覓食。

時常往外跑的韓倉鼠因此交了很多朋友。

韓倉鼠他們家在森林的東邊，他的朋友多半住在南邊跟北邊，西邊的朋友不多。

這是因為韓倉鼠腿太短了，如果他趕早的出門，天黑前都到不了西邊，但天黑了就很危險，不回家哥哥們會擔心的。

可是一直以來，韓倉鼠都覺得自己是個頂天立地的男子鼠，他有一顆冒險的心，也總是囤積食物好準備冒險。

 

03

其實很早以前蔣浣熊跟韓倉鼠說，如果想去西邊玩，可以叫李水豚帶他去，李水豚聽了以後在不樂意了，翻到地上打滾耍賴。

我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要我不要————

那喊的是一個聲嘶力竭，韓倉鼠聽了嘴角直抽，一邊還看到李水豚眼角瘋狂示意，韓倉鼠翻了個白眼，咕嚕一聲埋進要拿藤條抽水豚的蔣浣熊懷裡。

沒關係的哥，我長大啦，去西邊不急的，有機會再說吧嗯。

李水豚一個鯉魚打挺，稱讚自家弟弟懂事聰明又成熟，此子將來必成大器啊！

回過神來被蔣浣熊拿著藤條追著滿屋跑。

叫你作死。

韓倉鼠打個大呵欠去嗑玉米粒了。

 

04

宋鸚鵡是哥哥們裡面最疼韓倉鼠的，也是跟韓倉鼠最親的，雖然一天到晚像在啄韓倉鼠，其實是在幫韓倉鼠挑身上的屑屑。

沒辦法，韓倉鼠太愛出門玩了，看到落葉跟木屑就喜歡撲上去，弄的一身狼狽，宋鸚鵡雖然不喜歡洗澡，但至少表面的乾淨是必須維持的，所以總是繞著韓倉鼠啄啊啄。

宋鸚鵡知道韓倉鼠想去西邊玩，也一直在幫他想辦法，最後找了一個很相熟的，以前住西邊的老朋友，叫張貓頭鷹。

宋鸚鵡想麻煩張貓頭鷹帶韓倉鼠去西邊玩，張貓頭鷹很疑惑，你怎麼不自己背著小倉鼠去呢？

宋鸚鵡很不好意的說，那、那啥，我家的韓倉鼠，有點重啊，我東西這樣飛，會死的。

張貓頭鷹：…………

 

05

張貓頭鷹終於是在宋鸚鵡的介紹下認識了韓倉鼠，確實是圓滾滾的一隻小倉鼠，但在閱歷甚廣的張貓頭鷹眼中，所有倉鼠都該是圓滾滾的。

看起來還是小小一隻的。張貓頭鷹想。

貓頭鷹哥哥好。韓倉鼠是哥哥們拉拔長大的，雖然性子跳脫又淘氣，本質卻是相當乖巧懂事的。

小倉鼠好啊，聽你鸚鵡哥哥說，你想去西邊玩？

是的，貓頭鷹哥哥知道怎麼去嗎？

當然了，貓頭鷹哥哥以前就住在西邊啊，如果你信得過哥哥，哥哥背著你去吧？

韓倉鼠好開心，邁開小短腿用力一蹦，想吧嘰一口親在張貓頭鷹臉上，卻是一頭撞進人家胸口。

啊！！！！！

張貓頭鷹大喊一聲，當場血濺三尺。

張貓頭鷹整整休息了三個月才好，這期間，韓倉鼠總是趴在張貓頭鷹床邊，滿臉抱歉的塞一顆玉米粒給他。

等張貓頭鷹好了以後，韓倉鼠跟宋鸚鵡都不敢再提要麻煩張貓頭鷹背他去西邊的事了。

 

06

韓倉鼠最近認識了一個從西邊來的朋友，叫裴小鹿。相識的契機是許小熊，許小熊是韓倉鼠少數的西邊的朋友，最近搬到別的地方住，西邊的裴小鹿因為捨不得，總是跑來看許小熊。

裴小鹿跟韓倉鼠很投緣，聽到韓倉鼠想去西邊玩，義不容辭的說自己可以帶他去。韓倉鼠乍聽還很高興，一想到貓頭鷹哥哥的事情，突然又安靜下來。

裴小鹿覺得奇怪，追問了幾下才知道還發生了這樣的事情，但裴小鹿是善良的小鹿，連忙說著，貓頭鷹哥哥我認識的，不是我們韓倉鼠胖啊，倉鼠就是要圓圓的啊，貓頭鷹哥哥只是老了，不是韓倉鼠的錯！

一旁聽了的許小熊震驚萬分，你就不怕你貓頭鷹哥哥啄死你嗎？

 

07

出發的那天韓倉鼠早早就起來了，興高采烈的把準備好久的儲糧都拿出來背在蔣浣熊給他做的小包兒裡，開開心心爬上裴小鹿身上，蹦蹦跳跳的出發去西邊森林了。

韓倉鼠的個性太好，很快就交到了好多朋友，有一直塞食物給他的李胖貓，沒有心機的姜博美，嘴巴說話說沒停的金猴子，還有金獵豹。

金獵豹是大家的大家長，韓倉鼠一開始見他兇兇的外表還很怕他，相反的，金獵豹一看到韓倉鼠就特別的喜歡他，一下子就玩在一塊了。

玩了一整天，韓倉鼠才驚覺太陽都快下山了，他跟他浣熊哥哥說好今天就會回家，不會在西邊過夜，不回家哥哥們要擔心的，韓倉鼠撓撓頭，沮喪的想，都是自己貪玩，裴小鹿晚上視力不好，其他都是剛認識的朋友，怎麼好意思開口請他們送他回去呢？

金獵豹捨不得韓倉鼠這麼苦惱，正要說不然自己帶他回去吧，旁邊突然插入一道沉沉的聲音。

我帶你回去吧。

當大家回頭時，每隻動物的下巴都快合不起來了，說話的是一整天都沒跟韓倉鼠說上幾句話的李狐狸。

韓倉鼠內心警鈴大作，事出反常必有妖啊！我跟這狐狸都不認識呢，思來想去，只剩下一種可能了！

這隻狐狸想吃掉我！！！

 

08

韓倉鼠一抖一抖的爬上不安好心(他單方面認為)的狐狸身上，為了彰顯自己的勇敢，還故意耙拉了一下人家的尾巴毛。

欸，好好摸，再耙一下。

李狐狸回頭看了一眼登徒子一般的韓倉鼠，輕輕笑起來。

他笑了！我就知道他要吃我！！！眼觀四面耳聽八方的韓倉鼠毛都束起來了，抖得更用力。

 

09

韓倉鼠打算時時刻刻擺出防禦的姿勢，但是玩了一整天的韓倉鼠累壞了，呼嚕嚕幾聲就在李狐狸身上睡過去。

李狐狸聽著頭頂上傳來綿長又柔軟的小鼾聲，又輕輕的揚起嘴角。他故意放慢了腳步，每一下都踩得極輕，陷落在軟軟狐狸毛裡的韓倉鼠像被波浪緩緩慢慢舉著晃動，睡得可沉。

夢裡那隻西邊的狐狸哥哥，一直窩在樹蔭底下休息。他不知道的是，自韓倉鼠從裴小鹿背上跳下那一瞬間，那隻狐狸的視線就沒離開過他。

 

10

醒醒，你家快到了。

嗚……啊！

怎麼了？

沒、你沒吃、不是、沒事！

我沒有要把你當食物。

呃！

……

……對不起……

嗯。

 

11

蔣浣熊跟宋鸚鵡提著的一顆心，在看到搓著臉窩在狐狸頭上的韓倉鼠後終於放下了。宋鸚鵡實在太擔心了，對著韓倉鼠就是一頓啄，就連金大熊都探出頭來關心一下，看見韓倉鼠咬了宋鸚鵡的羽毛才又放心的縮回去。

蔣浣熊跟李狐狸道了好多次謝，還熱情的想留李狐狸下來吃飯，被李狐狸淡淡的婉拒了。

打算慢慢走回西邊的李狐狸，發現尾巴毛又被耙住了。

好好摸。摸摸摸。摸摸。

咳咳。

啊，狐狸哥哥，謝謝你送我回來，這個給你。

李狐狸看見韓倉鼠舉著五個玉米粒，伸長了小手要遞給他。

今天早上，他窩在樹蔭下，聽到跟大家在太陽下玩得嘰嘰喳喳的韓倉鼠說，他最最最喜歡玉米粒，為了出來玩，囤了好久好久，才囤了八顆。

李狐狸覺得內心鼓鼓的，有那麼一點點、一點點的不想回去。

他低下頭接過一顆，開口問道，你什麼時候再來西邊？

不知道，哥哥這麼喜歡玉米粒嗎？下次去玩再給你。

李狐狸愣了一下，輕輕用尾巴毛掃了掃韓倉鼠的頭，滿意的看見韓倉鼠舒服的瞇起眼，才緩緩的說，我不是喜歡玉米粒，你下次來，我再告訴你我喜歡什麼。

 

12

好啊，那哥哥你還會送我回來嗎？

嗯。

 

13

當晚宋鸚鵡跟韓倉鼠窩在一起睡，聽了一整個晚上韓倉鼠的冒險故事，宋鸚鵡真的很累，他只想睡覺。

韓倉鼠說，過一陣子，他還要去西邊找大家玩。宋鸚鵡說，嗯嗯嗯，好好好，祖宗你說什麼都好，可以讓我睡了嗎，你好吵啊！

 

14

嘎！！！！！

 

*****

 

20190118

**Author's Note:**

> 好可愛>////////////<
> 
> 我要揉他們>////////////<
> 
> 毛茸茸拯救世界！


End file.
